The Ultimate Machine
by Winnow
Summary: Eggman ponders how to beat his greatest foe when he comes across some of his grandfather's files. What is in store for Sonic the Hedgehog?


Eggman walked down a metal hallway in his Eggfortess. His feet clanked against the cold steel sending out echoes throughout the deathly quiet base. He paid no attention to the vibrations of noise his steps made. He was in deep thought, as of right now nothing could disturb him, not even his two clumsy robots. _'How can I get rid of Sonic once and for all?' _he asked himself.

He raised his right hand to his chin. He subconsciously rubbed it in a thinking pose manner while his conscious mind dug deeper for more thoughts, ideas, revelations, but he could find none.

Finally reaching the core of Eggfortress, he walked up to monitor of his main computer. A computer voice spoke confirming Eggman's entrance while the opening from the hall way was sealed off by inches of steel. He sat down into the large chair in front of computers keyboard. Stroking the password into the firewall he was granted full access to every file it contained.

Eggman didn't know why he was on his computer. He was just there; it was a good place as any to start. He browsed around the numerous files, looking at old data and unfinished plans when he came across his grandfathers work.

Eggman's grandfather was genius much like himself. His last creation was proof of that alone. Project Shadow: The Ultimate Life Form. Well almost ultimate. Nature still seemed to have some tricks up its sleeve. Knuckles, Tails and Sonic were proof of that.

Not even a genius like his grandfather could develop something as strong as Sonic. Shadow was maybe equal with Sonic, even though his ego would never admit it. They both had speed and the ability to use chaos abilities. Shadow seemed to be more intelligent, but in hand to hand combat, neither was better than the other. Sonic could even keep up with chaos control.

How could he beat him? Machines never seemed to work. Machines have their limits. They can't heal themselves, react to new environments or multiply when needed. Eggman continued to sift through the files of his Grandfather. He looked over Project Shadow once again, finding nothing that would help. He finally reached the last folder and scrutinized the name of it, _The Ultimate Machine_. "Hmm, that's interesting," he mumbled aloud.

Eggman never really paid attention to that file before. He always thought that his machines were the greatest, that there was nothing better, but what sort of idea had his grandfather come up with.

Double clicking the file brought up the sub-folders which contained test dates, the theories and individual data from the scientists. What caught Eggman's eye was a video file of Gerald Robotnik's diary. He clicked the file which opened a box. The video took a little time to buffer, but from the first picture of the video it looked like his grandfather on ARK before the attack. The file finished buffering and his grandfather started to speak.

"Today the concept of our greatest creation was developed. Project Shadow was a success and will help benefit man kind. Shadow is an amazing being no doubt, but even the greatest creature needs tools. With this machine we hope Shadow will be able to help to regenerate the planet from war and to even stop them. With its three theoretical abilities we hope to create an era of peace for the world."

'_Interesting,'_ Eggman thought as the next entry came up.

"Today the first test on the three theoretical abilities was successfully proved. The machine was able to self-replicate and create a copy. Tests for the next theory of self-regeneration will commence tomorrow."

'_What!?'_ Eggman yelled to himself. His grandfather was able to create a machine that could replicate itself. Eggman paused the next entry to look through the files once more and found that his grandfather wasn't lying. There it was. The schematics, the video for proof, it was all there. The potential from the machinery was astounding. For a machine to copy itself he would only have to create one. He clicked play on the video to watch the next entry.

"After a few days of laborious work our test was able to self-regenerate. We shot off half of the robot and all of its components re-grew. The process is quite remarkable. Using the ability to self-replicate the robot created the new components it need and repaired it self. Finally we can begin to test the ability to self-evolution."

It was too good to be true. The robot was like an actual living thing, but unlike living things it could replicate much quicker and if it could self-evolve, it could adapt to any situation. Eggman opened up the next entry, his grandfathers work was bringing him out of his depressed mood; he was getting giddy formulating a plan to get rid of the blue blur.

"GUN grows suspicious of us. There are rumors of them shutting our research down. They can't stop us now, we have finished the final tests on self-evolution and they were a success. Our test robot was able overcome puzzles that simple mice could do. We plan to start building the actual robot when the new materials arrive."

Yes. This was perfect, no, beyond it. Gerald Rebotnik was able to create literally a living robot. Eggman was incredulous, but there was the data, the tests, the plans. He could create his grandfather's greatest creation. Playing the last segment of the diary Eggman saw his grandfather in his GUN jail cell, just as he had seen him on ARK when he tried to destroy the world. There must have been more last words than shown on ARK.

"Shadow, if you can't find all the chaos emeralds, build this machine. It will help get revenge on humanity for taking away everything we cherished: Maria, our hopes and dreams, everything. It rests in your hands to destroy them all."

"What a vindictive old man," Eggman chuckled, "I'm proud of him to be my grandfather." Eggman laughed evilly as he got out of his chair. He had work to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright. This is a prologue for my Sonic Story. It is a semi-crossover with G-Gundam. I say semi because there will be no characters from G-Gundam only the ideas and part of the plot. I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Also I'm looking for a beta reader, because I am human and have no doubt made tons of mistakes on this prologue alone.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own G-Gundam or Sonic, they belong to their respective owners.


End file.
